Hell
Hell (地獄, Jigoku) is a place where all beings are sent if their lives were filled with evil. It is home to the , Demons, and . Hell is a realm outside the other realms. However, in a more unique way, Hell sits right at the edge of the universe, meaning that it is possible to go there through some effort. Overview The Zanpakutō of a can only cleanse spirits of the sins they committed as a Hollow. If the spirit committed heinous crimes as a Human, it will not be sent to Soul Society, but through the Gates of Hell (地獄の門, Jigoku no mon). The Gate appears to be formed from energy or light which emerges from the wound of those pierced by the Zanpakutō. The Gates of Hell are chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both skeletons are positioned at an angle to pull the gates open when it is summoned. On the inside, the Gates appear to be prevented from opening fully by two thick ropes with charms attached to them. The face and left arm of a can be seen behind the Gates. It is unclear if the ropes are intended to keep this creature inside. It has armor plating on its upper arm and it wields a blade. Its left arm and face are covered in tattoos resembling tribal markings. The demon skewers the Hollow entering Hell with its blade and pulls it through the Gates, while laughing. The Gates then close and the entire structure cracks and crumbles into nothing. In , in the mountains of the Rukongai, lies a large gate. This ancient gate is guarded twenty-four seven by many members of the and the , and by activating the gate, one may open a portal to the entrance of Hell. A similar gate also exists in the . Alien Dangers Effects on Hollowfication The unique environment of Hell also has an adverse effect on individuals that possess Hollow-like abilities. Leadership The Three Kings are the strongest characters in Hell, all of them are True Demons with vast armies of loyal subjects of demons. Each of them suffered a physical loss to obtain their enlightenment, some being more pessimistic then others, but have gained enough patience to not fight one another, knowing definitively that if one member fought another to the death, the third would strike at the moment of weakness and be the remaining King. Levels First Level The First Level of Hell features a multitude of white blocks floating in mid-air amongst a series of blue pathways. It is on this level that many of the dejected Togabito reside, having given up on resistance. The First Level of Hell has energy so strangled that people with normal reiatsu would go insane. This level is where the majority of Kushanāda patrol frequently, in order to prey upon the weaker Togabito. At the edge of the blue pathway is a gaping abyss, through which the next level can be accessed. Second Level The Second Level of Hell is mostly composed of a large body of water. Within this large expanse of water, are a multitude of stone water lilies, in the center of which lies a pierced skeleton of a Kushanāda. The body of water can also be navigated through, and ultimately leads to the third Third Level The Third Level of Hell is a rocky, barren landscape with various craters in which yellow lava forms. After the rocky landscape is cleared, there is a narrow passageway lit with the dim lighting from various shrines. Fourth Level The Fourth Level of Hell starts off with a hilly area in which there are a multitude of small domes jutting out of the ground. From the opening in the face of a cliff, a thundering waterfall with the yellow lava rains down around it. The sand which emits trace amounts of reiatsu is comprised of the crushed bones of millions of Togabito who turned to ash due to the hopelessness of their predicament. This section then crosses over into a giant skeleton resembling the ones which make up the Gates of Hell. This overlooks a pit of lava, which has the ability to resurrect killed Togabito. Around the skeletal structure, is a series of pillars and a set of stone fingers. Fifth Level The Fifth Level, known as the Demon World (魔界, Makai) is the world where demons live. It is an alternate dimension. For many years it was ruled by 3 kings, though not in the literal sense. There was no set government, only territories which the 3 demons ruled; these territories were formed out of the natural chaotic state of the environment. They could be attacked at any time and no rules would be broken because there weren't any to begin with. In short, Demon World works in the same system as the criminal underworld. Each territory had its own individual laws, as established by its rulers. Demon World is rather like an endless basement, with its strongest demons living deeper and deeper within its depths. With its surface inhabited by demons of fair power and notoriety, demons within its ultimate depths are said to be god like and mere embodiments of destruction. This level is easily accessed via a dimensional portal; which any sufficiently advanced spellcaster can open, and this makes it possible to skip the other sections of Hell entirely. In fact, the Makai operates as if it is it's own dimension. Not even the Kushanāda step foot within the Makai, as there are no Togabito within this section, and thus, they have no jurisdiction here. Sixth Level The Sixth Level, known as HFIL for Home For Infinite Losers; is a place where the most evil characters go after they die. Much of HFIL was based upon descriptions of Hell in Dante Alighieri's Inferno. For example, the most distinguishing portion of HFIL, the Bloody Pond, is a reference to the description of the seventh circle of Hell in Inferno. The outer ring of the seventh circle in Inferno contains a river of blood and fire which is filled with those who have committed acts of violence towards others. The Freezing Tundra of Hell seen is a reference to the ninth circle of Hell in Inferno. It is the furthest down of any portion of HFIL. It is cold, icy, and its victims are forever encased in various levels of ice, ranging from only up to their faces, to being entirely encapsulated by ice. Seventh Level The Seventh Level of Hell is composed of a black landscape, with many irregular columns covered in veins of lava jutting out from the ground. The Kushanāda are capable of materializing from within these lava columns. There are also withered trees composed of bones littered across the landscape. Behind the Scenes While most of the information on this page is derived from the Hell depicted in Bleach itself and taken from Ten and Sei's page on it on BFF, it retains some deep inspiration from Yu Yu Hakusho and Dragon Ball. Category:Locations Category:Dragon Ball Category:Bleach Category:Yu Yu Hakusho